In the use of optical reader devices of the type for reading bar codes, the preferred distance in which the reader is placed over and spaced from the bar code varies with the particular code type and also with particular type of reader. It is generally understood that the accuracy and reliability is improved as the reader is brought closer to the code to be scanned. Ideally, it is therefore desirable to be able to position the face of the reader in very close proximity to the code. But in doing so, it is also desirable that the operator be able to see the code. That is, just prior to the read being taken, the operator should be able to see the aiming line of the imager on the target in order to best align the reader with the target.
With existing optical readers, the operators view is generally obstructed when the reader is brought into close proximity to the code. That is, because the front face of the reader is generally angled forwardly of a plane that is normal to the optical axis, the target is substantially covered up as the reader face is brought into close contact with the target.
Another problem associated with optical readers is the tendency of the window to become scratched because of its prominent position at the front face of the reader. Damage can occur to the window during the normal course of scanning as the window comes in contact with the product being scanned, or it can occur during periods of non-use when the scanner is simply at rest on the counter, for example. In any case, any such scuffing or scratching damage to the window may cause for less reliable or improper readings and may necessitate the replacement of the window.
Another thing that maybe affect the reliability and durability of the reader is the shock that may occur from repeatedly setting it down on the counter and/or dropping it from time to time. Although the casings are generally made from a material that is durable enough to withstand the dropping of a unit on a hard surface, the sensitive internal components, and even the outer casing, may be damaged by such treatment.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved housing for an optical reader device.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in an optical reader device for improved reliability in the scanning of targets at close proximity.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision in an optical reader device for allowing the operator to see the bar code while it is being scanned at a close distance.
Still another object to the present invention is the provision in an optical reader device for protecting the front window from damage.
Yet another object to the present invention is the provision in an optical reader for efficiently and effectively lining up the reader with a target when scanning at close distances.
Still another object to the present invention is the provision for reducing damage that can occur to an optical reader by physical contact with hard surfaces.
Still another object to the present invention is the provision for an optical reader device which is economical to manufacture and effective and efficient in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.